


Sisters

by Littlegoaliejk3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegoaliejk3/pseuds/Littlegoaliejk3
Summary: A Harry Potter fic. It occurred to me a couple years ago that perhaps Snape wasn’t the only one haunted by Harry’s eyes. That was the vague idea that snowballed and this fic is the result. Canon-ish. Honestly, I haven’t read the books in forever so about as canonical as I can remember since I’m too lazy to Google. A story about Lily and Petunia.Originally posted on my tumblr NOVEMBER 6, 2016





	Sisters

When Harry Potter saw his Aunt Petunia for the last time, he was startled. If you asked him, he wouldn’t be able to say why that final interaction had felt odd. He never quite put together that in all the years he lived under her roof, Aunt Petunia never once looked him in the eye. She couldn’t. She would look at his nose, his chin or that dreaded scar. She couldn’t look into his eyes and see the familiar eyes of her sister who was once her best friend.

—

Lily Evans sat beside her sister in front of the principal’s office. Their parents both walked in looking less than pleased.

“It wasn’t her fault.” Young Petunia said before her parents could speak.

“I’m sorry.” Lily said quietly looking at her dirt covered hands.

Their parents shook their heads as they looked at each other with a smile.

Petunia had an idea of what was expected of her and strove to follow those expectations to a tee. Even to the point where she would accept the mockery of her classmates because a proper lady doesn’t fight. Lily didn’t have a problem being rude or anything less than a proper young lady. Petunia was bullied and Lily would intervene whenever she heard her older sister being made fun of, which of course led to many days like this.

Though it confused many how the small Evans girl had managed to take down the older students without a mark. There were no bruises on either Lily or the bullies she had stood up to. All anyone could recall was a big dust up and the bullies on the ground with Lily and the bullies covered in dirt. Petunia who had been standing right next to her sister remained untouched without a speck of dirt on her.

“I’m sorry Tuney. I didn’t want to get you into trouble." 

"It’s okay Lily.” Petunia replied holding her younger sister’s hand. “Thank you.” She finished quietly after a long beat bringing a bright smile to Lily’s face.

And that’s how it was. They supported each other and Lily would stand up for her polite older sister. Everything changed when Lily received her Hogwarts letter and left to enter the wizarding world and found some new friends. Truthfully, Petunia could never truly hate her sister. So she turned her anger to the wizarding world as a whole as Lily drifted further and further away into it.

–

One day Lily brought home a boy. Another freak who grew up in that world and was perplexed by much of the non-magical world. And they were in love. Petunia stuck up her nose, but was polite because she was supposed to be. She overheard James mention marriage to her parents who were more than happy to give their blessing. She finds him alone the garden the next morning.

“James Potter is such a normal name. I suppose people like you need to blend in.” Petunia said harshly.

“Petunia. Is there something I can do for you?” He replied as calmly as he could, but his displeasure matched hers.

“I overheard you speaking to my parents.”

“And that’s your business?” He said defensive.

“My sister is my business.” Petunia bristled. 

“Lily seems happy.” She continued softly.

Petunia’s words were hesitant and James watched her struggle with herself as she took a deep breath staring into the bushes.

“Lily can certainly can take care of herself…I know…I’ve seen it…But I swear if anything happens…just know I don’t care how odd you are….it won’t stop me.” Petunia pauses still staring at the bushes. She turns to face him.

“Lily is happy.” Petunia repeats before taking a couple steps towards the house.

“Don’t change that.” James almost missed the final whispered sentence before she disappeared into the house.

–

“I think your sister just gave me the shovel talk.” James would later tell Lily.

“Petunia doesn’t care.” Lily replied with a sad sigh.

“I think she does.”

“I wish that were true.” Lily said before abruptly changing the subject.

—

Petunia had noticed an increase in violence and rumors of war floating around. Lily had joined the Order of the Phoenix and knew Voldemort was gaining followers. Lily contemplated warning her muggle sister of the dangers. Her sister who wanted nothing to do with her or the magical world. But even if she didn’t want to know about it, Petunia was still in danger.

Lily Potter knew she was being hunted. And she knew that Petunia was in danger not only as a muggle but as her sister. Lily knew her own battle against the Death Eaters would do little to make Petunia any safer, but she had to do what was right. She couldn’t bare the thought of anything happening to Petunia with Voldemort after her. 

Lily didn’t want to bother her sister who clearly didn’t want anything to do with her. A thought that saddened her. But she couldn’t just leave her vulnerable. So she sent notes.

Petunia was surprised when she started receiving the notes. They were short and written with Lily’s familiar script.

Stay safe. 

Don’t go out unless you have to.

Stay out of the city.

Don’t go out at night.

Sometimes the messages would appear out of nowhere. She would turn around or blink they were there: on her dressing table, next to her cup of tea, or in the kitchen as she was cooking. Petunia wasn’t sure what to make of them. She also wanted to ask why and to tell Lily to stop. But that required speaking to her sister she pretended didn’t exist,

One night Lily had a terrible nightmare. Not the first, but the last straw. She wakes suddenly. Her heart pounding. The details if her nightmare unclear, but she remembers the fear. Petunia’s scared face. The screaming. Voldemort using the only family she had left. Making an example of her family, her sister. She couldn’t let that happen to Petunia. She had to do more. She had to protect her sister.

—

Lily waits until Petunia is home alone. She apparated right outside her door. She paused taking in her sister’s house before knocking. Petunia opened the door and Lily pushed her way in and avoided hugging her sister. She wanted to, but knew it would not be welcome. They silently take in each other’s appearance after so many years apart.

“Take this.” Lily said pressing an odd coin into Petunia’s hand. “If anything ma– unusual and dangerous happens, hold this tight in your hand and say my name. I’ll know and come immediately. I promise. Please Tuney.” Lily pleaded looking deep into her eyes. Petunia nodded terrified by the desperate look in her sister’s eyes. Lily paused before leaving quickly. It’s the last time Petunia ever sees her sister.

Petunia knew that Lily was scared of something. Lily was scared for her, that much had been clear from her odd visit. It scared Petunia more than she cared to admit. She became a little paranoid and was constantly keeping track of her neighbors and listening to their conversations.

One day Petunia returns home from running errands and her house feels different. Somehow her home feels safer. She doesn’t know why and shakes it off as that doesn’t make a lick of sense. A couple weeks later she has a new neighbor, Arabella Figg. She’s a little odd, but Petunia ignore it. One night Petunia saw some owls come and go from her neighbors house and she understands. It comforts her more than she’ll admit. But she never acknowledged it.

—

The day before Harry Potter appeared on her doorstep is particularly horrid. Petunia can’t put her finger on it, but she spends the entire day feeling horrible. Not sick, just something felt wrong. She shakes as she washes the dishes and is extra careful when she picks up the mail. She was barely able to sleep the night before and cannot stay still the entire day.

Up late into the night, she sees more owls than normal going in and out of Mrs. Figgs’ house. She thinks she see more stars in the sky and perhaps sees or hears some fireworks, though she could have been imagining it. When she sees a bunch of lights go out randomly on her street, she thinks she definitely needs sleep and slides into bed.

She woke in the morning and opened her front door. She screamed. There’s a baby. His eyes opened and familiar green eyes stared back at her. Petunia knows before reading the note. Harry Potter has his mother’s eyes. And there is only one reason she can think of for his presence. That’s how she found out her sister had been murdered.

That night is the first and only time she pulls out the coin saying Lily’s name over and over. She hoped that Lily would show up, but knew deep down it would never happen. She held the coin tightly as she debated what to do about Harry. Deep down she knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

Vernon made his opinion loud and clear. He wanted the boy gone. He wanted nothing to do with him and any strangeness that may come with him. Petunia cannot find it in herself to send Harry away. Petunia knew in her heart she couldn’t leave him to someone else unprotected from whatever great evil Lily had feared. At the end of the day, she knew he wasn’t going anywhere after she saw his eyes. She avoided eye contact with the boy and hoped he would never be in danger. 

—

To those who didn’t know her, they would think she only cared about appearances. Because sending away your late sister’s child, well that would look bad. But Petunia did care, more than she was willing to admit even to herself.

Harry Potter represented a world she wanted nothing to do with. He looked just like his father and she could dislike him for that alone. But he was the same boy who was the last link she had to her murdered sister. A sister she lost before she could even think of trying to repair their relationship.

Harry grew up and odd things started happening around him. Petunia knew what that meant. Vernon insisted that they could beat the magic out of him. Petunia wouldn’t let him lay a hand on the boy, but she allowed him to be treated poorly. Hoping on some level that the magic could be drained from him. Something she would later regret.

And then Harry Potter received his Hogwarts letter, just like Lily’s had. And they tried to keep it from him. But Harry ended up going to Hogwarts anyway.

Harry was in danger, just like Lily had been. After he returns from his fourth year, her home somehow feels less safe. She doesn’t know why.

And then he asked her to run for her own safety. For some reason, he cared about her safety, even after everything she put him through. He wanted to protect her, just like Lily had.

—

Harry was informed when Petunia died. He didn’t feel compelled to go to her funeral. But he had some conflicted feelings about his aunt who treated him poorly as a child. About a week after she died, Dudley stopped by and gave him a shoe box. He didn’t know what was in it, but his mother asked him to give it to Harry. When Harry opened the box and sitting on top sat a small envelope with his name on it in Petunia’s handwriting.

“Harry,

I don’t think there’s anything I can say to make up for the way you were treated while in my care. I doubt it will hold much meaning, but I am sorry. I don’t want nor do I deserve your forgiveness.

I do feel I owe you an explanation. I lost Lily long before that night in Godric’s Hollow. And I am sorry I was unable to ignore my own feelings after I took you in. But I want you to know I never regretted taking you in. I don’t know or care why you were safe with me, but I do know you were safe with us. 

And I think you deserved far more than I was able to provide. I hope these will provide a connection to your mother that I was unable to provide. She was my sister. I did love her.

-Aunt Petunia”

When Harry looked through the box he saw many messages written on parchment addressed to Petunia. Some had clearly been opened and re-read over the years.

Apparently, Petunia had kept every letter Lily had sent her over the years. Every letter from when Lily started at Hogwarts and wanted to share everything she saw with her sister. Through the years, the letters had clearly become shorter and less frequent, but Petunia had kept the letters even if she never sent a response. She had kept them all. The long letters from Lily’s first year at Hogwarts through the years as Lily progressed through the OWL’s and the NEWT’s. The small scraps of parchment with vague warnings. Up until the final Christmas card which was nothing more than a stationary family photo with ‘Happy Christmas from the Potter’s’ scribbled on the front. There was also the letter that Dumbledore had left with Harry when he was was found on the Dursley’s doorstep. But enclosed with it was a final tear stained letter, the longest in years.

“Dear Petunia,

I know you do not wish to be involved in my world. But if you are reading this, then the worst has happened. But don’t worry. You’re safe. I have seen to it. No matter what happens to me, you will be safe.

I am sorry to ask this of you, but Harry will be safest in your care. I ask, as a final wish, that you look after my Harry. If you are reading this, then I am gone and so is James. Harry will be safest in your care until his 17th birthday. This is the last thing I will ever ask of you.

I am sorry to ask so much of you before we can fix what was long ago broken. I love you Tuney. That never changed. And I wish I didn’t have to say it. I wish we could have stayed best friends.

Love you forever.

Your sister,

Lily.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter fic and possibly my last but ideas come to me at random apparently. I acknowledge it’s probably pretty shitty, but here it is. Feedback much appreciated :D


End file.
